


And Your Heart's Against My Chest

by valiumcolouredsky (orphan_account)



Series: Because I Got High [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Angst, Banter, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Deepthroating, Face-Fucking, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Hand Jobs, Insecure Louis, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Masturbation, Sexual Inexperience, Smut, Snogging, Teasing, inexperienced!louis, lots of fluffy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-02 10:59:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/valiumcolouredsky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Third part to the series!<br/><a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/842809">here’s the first part!</a><br/><a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1051385">and here’s the second!!</a><br/>read those in order for this to make sense!<br/>i hope you like it!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Your Heart's Against My Chest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OneDirectionsErections](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneDirectionsErections/gifts).



> i'm on a roll guys  
> i hope you like this!  
> anyways yeah!
> 
> guys come talk to me on[my tumblr!!](valiumcolouredsky.tumblr.com)  
> and you can snapchat me at breeezzzyyyb  
> or kik me at bri.rivs

Louis unfortunately woke up the next morning. He did not get a good night’s sleep. He slowly sat up in bed, pushing the heels of his palms into his eyes, trying to rub the sleep out of them. And then it all came flooding back.

 

_Oh._

 

He brought his legs up and wrapped his arms around them, hooking his chin over his knees. He just stared at his open closet door before glancing down only to be met with all of Harry’s jumpers that had fallen out the other day.

 

He let out a sigh and just stared. At least until he heard footsteps coming up the stairs, stopping right outside his door. He glanced up, hoping that, whomever it was, wouldn’t come in. Lady luck was not on his side today and seconds later, the door creaked open.

 

“Fuck off.” Louis muttered before tucking his head in between his knees.

 

“Why don’t you fuck off.” Liam said. Of course it had to be Liam.

 

“You’re in my room. That’s not an option.” Louis mumbled, his eyes starting to tear up, preparing for Liam to get angry. “Can you please just leave.” He whispered, sniffling a bit.

 

“Why the fuck are you crying?!” Liam exclaimed.

 

“Please leave. I don’t want to get yelled at anymore.” Louis said softly, picking his head up to look at Liam.

 

“You deserve it. We need to talk.” Liam said.

 

“Look. I’m sorry I fucking slept with your boyfriend, okay! I didn’t know! He didn’t tell me! Just leave, Liam. I don’t want to deal with this.” Louis croaked out.

 

“Jesus, Lou. What the fuck are you on about?” Liam said quietly.

 

“Go away. I’m done talking.” Louis said before laying back down and curling into himself, facing away from Liam.

 

Louis felt the bed dip and he let out a small whimper when Liam’s hand came to rest on his arm.

 

“Lou, why are you so upset?” Liam asked softly.

 

“I don’t want to talk about it. I’ve talked about it enough. You don’t need to know.” Louis sniffled out, bringing a hand up to rub at his eyes.

 

“Come on, Lou. Tell me what’s going on.” Liam tried.

 

“Why should I? I already feel like shit as is. All you’re gonna do is fucking yell at me. I’m tired of getting yelled at. I’m tired of people being upset because of me. Please, just go away.” Louis whispered.

 

“Lou, come on. Just talk to me. I won’t yell. I promise.” Liam said.

 

“Just go back to Harry. He needs you, remember?” Louis choked out.

 

“Jesus, what is up with you?” Liam asked.

 

“I have no one, Liam. Just go away. I want to be alone.” Louis said.

 

“You have me, Lou. And all the other boys. We’re always gonna be there for you.” Liam said quietly.

 

“You’re shitting me, right? You have got to be fucking kidding me. Where were you yesterday when I was fucking falling apart?! Nobody was there. I sat and talked to Mary all day. Not to mention, El and I broke up. I have nobody, Liam. Leave. Go back to Harry and leave me the fuck alone.” Louis whispered harshly.

 

“Lou... You didn’t- What are you talking about?” Liam whispered.

 

“I’m not talking. Now go.” Louis said.

 

“Louis Tomlinson, I am not leaving this bed until you tell me what the fuck you’re talking about.” Liam said, grabbing Louis’ arm and rolling the boy over so he was facing him.

 

“Fuck off!” Louis exclaimed, trying to pull his arm out of Liam’s grasp.

 

“Lou! Would you fucking cooperate! I just want to know what’s wrong!” Liam exclaimed.

 

“Everything!” Louis sobbed, stilling in Liam’s hold as he started sobbing, tears running down his face.

 

“Shit, Lou. Come on, love. You gotta talk to me.” Liam said, pulling Louis up so he was cradled in his arms.

 

“I don’t want to! I just want to hate myself alone. Please just leave. Liam, it’s not funny. Go away.” Louis sobbed out.

 

“Oh God, Lou. What’s wrong? Why do you hate yourself?” Liam asked, stroking his hand through the boy’s fringe.

 

“Because I fucked everything up! I fucked up everything, Liam. I fucked up Harry. I fucked up my relationship. I fucked up the band. Everything! Now, leave!” Louis cried out, trying to push Liam’s arms off of him.

 

“I’m not going anywhere, Lou. You need me right now. You just gotta tell me why you’re so upset.” Liam cooed softly.

 

“I thought Harry needed you! That’s why you were fucking snogging in the hallway. I thought I had no right to get upset. Jesus, Liam. Just fucking go away!” Louis said harshly.

 

“Is- Is that why you’re upset? Because of Harry and I?” Liam whispered.

 

Louis let out a loud sob, trying to squirm out of Liam’s grip. “Leave. I don’t need this. Just leave.” Louis whimpered out, sounding like a kicked puppy.

 

“You have got to be kidding me. Seriously, Lou?!” Liam exclaimed.

 

“See! There you go again! I said I was sorry. What more do you want from me?! God, now you’re just trying to make me feel even worse.” Louis cried.

 

“Lou! Why are you sorry?!” Liam asked.

 

“Because I fucking slept with your boyfriend. Go away, Liam! I’m sorry! Just leave me alone!” Louis sobbed out.

 

“Lou, Harry’s not my boyfriend.” Liam said softly.

 

“Then why were you snogging? You don’t have to lie to me.” Louis whispered.

 

“We were snogging because he was hurt and it makes him feel comfortable. It made him feel better so I did it. I just wanted to help him. In case you forgot, I’m one hundred percent straight.” Liam said. “I really think you two need to talk.”

 

“I- So, you guys aren’t together?” Louis sniffled out.

 

“No, Lou. Not even close.” Liam said softly.

 

“Oh...” Louis huffed out.

 

“Why would it have mattered?” Liam asked quietly.

 

“I’m not talking about it.” Louis muttered.

 

“Lou, come on. Just talk to me.” Liam cooed.

 

“Where’s Harry?” Louis sniffled out, reaching up to wipe at his eyes.

 

“He’s on the couch, watching the news. Why?” Liam questioned.

 

“I need- I need to talk to him.” Louis whispered.

 

“Yeah, you really do.” Liam sighed.

 

“I think I’m gonna-“ Louis said, gesturing towards the door.

 

“Do you want me to-“

 

“I’d rather not... No offense.” Louis said quietly.

 

“None taken. Go on.” Liam said, letting Louis out of his arms.

 

Louis sent him a half smile as he crawled out of his arms and off the bed. He made his way to the door and down the stairs, thankful that the couch faced away from them. It would’ve made what he was about to do twenty times harder.

 

He paused at the bottom, staring at the back of Harry’s head.

 

“Li, what was all the yelling?” Harry asked, voice hoarse, as if he’d been crying.

 

It made Louis’ heart hurt so he threw caution to the wind and quickly walked around the couch, climbing into Harry’s lap, straddling his thighs. Harry gasped when he realised what had happened but Louis just leant forward and pressed his lips against Harry’s.

 

Harry let out a squeak and his eyes widened before they slipped shut and his arms wrapped around Louis’ waist. Louis brought his hands up and cupped Harry’s face, pressing his lips firmly into Harry’s. They just stayed pressed together, unmoving, Louis’ eyes clenched shut.

 

Then, Louis’ face felt wet and he realised Harry was crying. He immediately pulled back, swiping his thumbs over the boy’s cheeks before pulling his head into his chest.

 

“Shh, Hazza, no. Don’t cry, love. Please don’t cry. What’s wrong?” Louis cooed softly.

 

“Lou- I can’t- I can’t do this.” Harry whimpered out.

 

And then Louis’ heart was in his throat, because he was right. Harry didn’t like him.

 

“Haz, don’t-“ Louis whispered.

 

“You- You can’t keep doing this to me. I- I can’t take it. Lou, if- If this d-doesn’t mean anything to y-you, you have to- You have to stop. I- I’m sorry. I can’t-“ Harry choked out, squeezing his arms tightly around Louis before dropping them altogether.

 

“I love you. I’m so sorry. I love you so much.” Louis whispered, stroking through Harry’s curls.

 

“Don’t, Lou. Don’t say things you- you don’t mean. Can’t mean. How can you? You- You have E-Eleanor. You’re straight, Louis. Don’t just- string me along. I don’t want to be something you use and then leave. I can’t do that.” Harry hiccupped out.

 

“Fuck. I- I’m so sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I didn’t- I didn’t know what to do. I- I was confused and lost. I didn’t know how to handle it. That’s not what you are to me. I don’t want you to feel like I used you. That’s not-“

 

“But you did, Lou. You did, though. How am I supposed to feel when that’s exactly what happened? You used me to get off and then you went back to Eleanor.” Harry whimpered.

 

“Haz, no. That’s not- That’s not what happened. I- Eleanor and I- We broke up. I broke up with her. That’s what I was doing. I didn’t- I did it because of you. Because I love you, Harry. And I just realised it. It was- It was a bit overwhelming. I didn’t- I’m sorry. I love you so much.” Louis whispered.

 

“You- You broke up with her?” Harry questioned.

 

“Yeah, I did, love. Because I want to be with you. If you want that.” Louis said gently.

 

“I- Three years, Louis.” Harry whispered.

 

“What?” Louis asked confusedly.

 

“I’ve been in love with you for three years.” Harry explained.

 

“You- You what?” Louis gasped.

 

“I- Since X Factor, Lou. It’s- I’ve always loved you.” Harry whimpered quietly.

 

“Oh my God. I- I’m so sorry. I-“

 

“It’s ridiculous. I- I tried to get over you. Nothing worked. So- So, I just gave up. And then- Then you go and do this. You- You broke my heart, Lou. I thought- I thought you hated me. I felt so bad. I know you regret it.”

 

“I-“

 

“It’s okay, Lou. I just- You- You should’ve talked to me. I- I’ve wanted you for so long. And then I thought I had you. You said- Said you wanted me. I-“ Harry cut himself off with a whimper.

 

“You have me, Haz. I’m yours. All yours. No one else’s. Not Eleanor’s. No one but you, Harry. I promise.” Louis said softly, lightly scratching along the back of Harry’s neck.

 

“Y-You’re straight, though.” Harry whispered.

 

“I can make an exception, yeah?” Louis murmured. “If you’ll have me.”

 

“Of course I will. Of course. I just- You’re not fucking with me?” Harry asked.

 

“God, no. I wasn’t lying when I said I wanted you, Haz.” Louis told him, sincerity in his voice.

 

“I- Okay, yeah. I’d like that.” Harry said.

 

“Thank, God. This would’ve been quite embarrassing if everybody was wrong.” Louis giggled out.

 

“Everybody? Who did you tell?” Harry gasped, pulling back to look up at Louis.

 

“Oh, don’t be like that. Just Mary and El. They were hoping we would get together, though now I don’t get free tea for a month. I guess you’ll just have to buy it for me, Styles.” Louis said, leaning down to bump their noses together.

 

“Eleanor said that?! Now I’m confused.” Harry muttered.

 

“Yeah, she was surprisingly okay with it. In fact, she said if I didn’t come home and talk to you, she would come here herself and tell you I wank off to shirtless pics of you I found on google.” Louis chuckled out.

 

There was silence for a moment.

 

“Do you?” Harry asked, raising an eyebrow.

 

“No, you idiot. Why would I have to do that when I have the real thing?” Louis replied cheekily, a small smirk on his face as he wiggled his eyebrows.

 

“Oh, yeah? That’s what you think, huh?” Harry challenged.

 

“Oh, come on. Who’s gonna pass this up?” Louis smirked, rolling his hips down.

 

“Oh, no. We’re not doing this on the couch. Sorry, Tommo. Not gonna happen.” Harry said.

 

“Better carry me somewhere else, then. Don’t know if I can control it.” Louis giggled out, ducking down to press a kiss to Harry’s cheek before rolling his hips down again.

 

“Not happening, Lou. Maybe later. Liam’s still here.” Harry said.

 

Louis brought up a hand and smacked the side of Harry’s head. “That’s for making me think you and Liam were fucking. You absolute shithead.” Louis mumbled out, trailing his lips down to Harry’s neck.

 

“Oh God, no. Never. I would never. His arse isn’t nice enough.” Harry chuckled out.

 

“Hey! I heard that!” Liam called from where he was coming down the stairs.

 

“So, that’s why you love me, huh? My fat arse?” Louis giggled, lightly tugging on the hair at the bottom of Harry’s skull as he sucked on the boy’s neck.

 

“No, I just love you. The arse is a plus.” Harry grinned, moving his hands to Louis’ bum and pulling him in, squeezing lightly.

 

“Thought you said not on the couch, or while Liam’s here; who’s standing right behind you, by the way.” Louis mumbled before biting down on Harry’s earlobe.

 

“Fuck, Lou.” Harry said. He brought his hand up and gripped Louis’ hair, pulling him back from his neck.

 

“Haz!” Louis squeaked out.

 

“Wha- Oh! Well, that’s gonna come in handy.” Harry said.

 

“Jesus, now I’m getting lonely.” Liam muttered.

 

“Don’t talk to me about lonely, Liam.” Harry challenged.

 

“Why’s that?” Louis asked.

 

“I-“

 

“Harry hasn’t been with someone in over a year.” Liam said, cutting him off.

 

“Liam!” Harry exclaimed.

 

“What?! Why not?!” Louis asked.

 

“I’m not explaining this.” Harry groaned.

 

“It’s because-“

 

“Shut up, Liam.”

 

“Because Harry is hopelessly romantic. He didn’t want anyone but you. His words not mine.” Liam snickered.

 

“I hate you.” Harry mumbled, pressing his face into Louis’ chest.

 

“Jesus, Haz.” Louis breathed out. He could feel Harry’s face heating up against his skin. Louis smiled and leant down to his ear. “Guess that just means we have some catching up to do.” Louis whispered.

 

“Oh, God. I’m leaving.” Liam groaned out.

 

Louis and Harry burst out laughing, Louis tucking his face into Harry’s neck. Louis rolled off of Harry, landing on the adjacent cushion. Liam let out a sigh and walked around the couch, looking down at the boys.

 

“I love you, Li. Thank you for yelling at me. I’m really stupid.” Louis said, smiling up at the boy.

 

“Completely stupid. But I love you too.” Liam said before looking to Harry who had a soft smile on his face.

 

Harry gestured for Liam to come over, so Liam made his way to the boy, stopping in front of him. Harry smiled wickedly before he reached up and grabbed Liam’s face in his hands, pulling him down for a kiss. Liam let out a squeak when their lips met.

 

“Hey, no! Mine!” Louis exclaimed, literally hissing at Liam.

 

Both boys burst out laughing, Liam resting his forehead against Harry’s.

 

“I love you, Li. Thank you for kissing me while Louis was being a stupid twat.” Harry mumbled.

 

“You’re welcome. I love you too.” Liam laughed. Louis let out an actual growl causing Liam to laugh even harder before pulling back. “Goodbye, lovebirds. I’ll see you later.” Liam chuckled. He pecked Harry on the forehead before doing the same to Louis then made his way out of the flat.

 

Louis curled into Harry’s side, resting his head on the boy’s chest. “No more kissing Liam.” He mumbled.

 

“Are you sure? Maybe he’d be up for a threesome?” Harry asked.

 

“I don’t think your arse could handle it.” Louis replied nonchalantly.

 

“Hey! I could definitely take two at once.” Harry fought back.

 

“Oh my God. I cannot believe you just said that.” Louis laughed, turning and pressing his face into Harry’s chest.

 

“Well I could.” Harry grumbled under his breath.

 

“Yeah, love. We’ll see about that.” Louis murmured.

 

Harry let out a soft sigh, bringing his hand up to Louis’ hair. He started stroking through it before lightly scratching at the boy’s scalp. Louis let out a soft whimper, releasing shaky breaths through his barely parted lips.

 

“Yeah? That too?” Harry asked softly.

 

“Uh huh.” Louis breathed out, choking on his breath when Harry lightly tugged on his hair. “Haz, don’t- Don’t do that.” Louis gasped quietly.

 

“Oh? Why not?” Harry teased, twirling his fingers through Louis’ hair before pulling harder than before.

 

Louis let out a loud groan then a small whimper, pushing his face into Harry’s chest.

 

“I have things I need to do today.” Louis mumbled.

 

“Like what?” Harry asked quietly, going back to stroking through Louis’ hair.

 

“Well, I have to call El. She told me to if something happened. So, I called her last night because you were snogging Liam and I was crying. She was really confused but I told her I’d call her when I woke up. So, there’s that.” Louis sighed out.

 

“You were crying because of us?” Harry whispered guiltily.

 

“I- Yeah...” Louis whispered.

 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t-“

 

“Hey, hey. If anyone should be sorry here, it’s me. Christ, I had a girlfriend for almost two years.” Louis said softly, bringing a hand up to rest it on Harry’s chest. He started lightly stroking his thumb back and forth before dropping it down to the boy’s nipple, rubbing in circles over it.

 

“True. You’re an arsehole.” Harry chuckled breathily.

 

They just sat there for a bit, Louis still rubbing Harry’s nipple.

 

“Lou, babe, what are you doing?” Harry breathed out, tipping his head back against the back of the couch.

 

“I- It’s different. There’s no boob attached.” Louis mumbled out.

 

Harry barked out a laugh. “Hate to break it to you, Lou. But guys don’t have boobs.” He chuckled out.

 

“I know. S’just- S’weird.” Louis muttered.

 

“Oh. Do you- Do you not-“

 

“No, Haz! No. S’just different is all. Good different though.” Louis said reassuringly. “I just-“

 

“What is it, Lou?” Harry asked softly, though there was a hint of worry in his voice.

 

“It’s- It’s all new to me. I know I- I know I joke around about it but I have no idea what I’m doing, Haz.” Louis whispered out. “I’m scared.” He whimpered, clenching his eyes shut.

 

“Lou, babe...” Louis let out another whimper. “Come on, love. You’re alright. I know it’s scary but I’m gonna be there for you. You don’t have to do this alone. You’re gonna be fine.” Harry said softly, stroking through Louis’ hair.

 

“I- Okay. I trust you.” Louis whispered.

 

“I’d hope so.” Harry chuckled out. “How ‘bout you call El up? Tell her everything’s okay.” Harry suggested.

 

“Yeah, might do that. You wanna come up with me?” Louis asked.

 

“Sure, love.” Harry said.

 

Louis pulled back from Harry and stretched his arms up before getting up from the couch. Harry followed him up and wrapped his arms around Louis’ stomach, pressing his nose into the crook of Louis’ neck. Louis let out a small sigh and brought his hands up, twining his fingers with Harry’s, his eyes slipping shut.

 

“Come on, Haz.” Louis breathed out before pulling away, pulling Harry by his hand up the stairs.

 

Harry was staring at his arse the way up.

 

“I can feel you staring, Harold. You’re not very subtle.” Louis muttered out, pushing his door open. He dropped Harry’s hand and went over to the bed, flopping down face first.

 

“Why should I be?” Harry smirked out as he made his way to the bed, crawling up and straddling Louis’ bum.

 

“Get off, you lump. You’re impossible.” Louis groaned out, pushing himself up on his arms so Harry fell off.

 

Harry moved up and wrapped his arms around Louis’ waist, spooning him from behind. “Strong, too. I like that.” He murmured, nosing behind Louis’ ear.

 

A fond smile spread across Louis’ face as he let out a small sigh. “You really are impossible. And my phone is lost in the sheets, so help me find it.” Louis said softly, bringing his hand up to stroke over Harry’s knuckles.

 

“It was a compliment, you prick.” Harry grumbled out.

 

“Yeah, I know, Haz.” Louis said.

 

Louis pulled his hand away and started running it over the mussed up bedding, feeling for the hard shape of his phone.

 

“May be laying on it. C’mon. Up.” Louis told him, rolling out of the boy’s grasp and off the bed.

 

Harry groaned but got up anyways, turning back and feeling around for the phone. “Jeez, Lou. Couldn’t’ve put it on the nightstand like a normal person?” Harry muttered.

 

“I was upset! I wasn’t really thinking about it.” Louis fought back.

 

Harry just let out a sigh and nodded. His hand skimmed over something hard so he immediately started digging around for it, his hand resurfacing with his own phone.

 

“Ah... So, that’s where that went.” Harry mumbled.

 

“I think my bed is a black hole. It’s probably gone.” Louis looked up at Harry. “Oh, great. So, you can find your phone but not mine. Some help you are.” Louis groaned out.

 

Harry let out a small laugh before putting his phone on the nightstand, then going back to digging around on Louis’ bed. Two seconds later, his hand pulled out the boy’s phone from under the sheets.

 

“Lou...” Harry said, a small smirk on his face as he waved the phone.

 

“I take it back. I take it all back. You’re the best boyfriend ever.” Louis said gleefully, scrambling across the bed so he was kneeling in front of Harry. He reached out for the phone but Harry raised it above his head, out of Louis’ reach.

 

“Boyfriend, huh?” Harry asked, cocking an eyebrow.

 

“Oh!” Louis cheeks pinked instantly. “I mean...”

 

“Yeah?” Harry questioned.

 

“If you want...” Louis whispered, looking down.

 

“I would like that very much.” Harry teased.

 

“So, I can have my phone back?” Louis asked, glancing up at Harry. The boy had a soft smile on his face.

 

“You can have your phone back when I get a kiss.” Harry told him, grinning widely.

 

A large grin spread across Louis’ face, his eyes crinkling up. He reached up and wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck, pulling him down so their lips could press together. It was soft and warm and it felt right. Harry brought his free hand up and cupped Louis’ face as he tilted his head and started moving his lips.

 

He pressed his tongue out, running it along Louis’ lip. The boy opened his mouth and their tongues met softly in the middle. Louis pulled back after a few seconds.

 

“You taste like Liam.” He breathed out.

 

“You taste like morning breath.” Harry replied.

 

Louis let out a groan and flopped back on the best. “You’re a moment ruiner, Harry Styles. That’s what you are. See if I ever kiss you again.” Louis grumbled out, letting out a small huff, closing his eyes.

 

He felt the bed dip and a warm body press next to his. Then, there was a hand on his cheek, tilting his head to the side. Louis felt Harry’s soft lips press against his, making him smile.

 

“You’re still a moment ruiner. But I may kiss you. Depends.” Louis mumbled against his lips.

 

“Depends on what?” Harry asked.

 

“If you give me my phone within the next five seconds or not.” Louis grinned out. He immediately felt his phone being placed on his chest. “You’re a big softie. Did you know that?” Louis murmured.

 

“I like kissing you.” Harry whispered, tucking his face into Louis’ chest.

 

“Yeah, yeah. I like kissing you too.” Louis said softly.

 

He brought his phone up, opening his eyes so he could look at the screen. He went into his favourites and pressed Eleanor’s number, putting the phone on speaker and resting it on his chest. It rung a few times before Eleanor’s soft voice floated through the speaker.

 

“ _Hi, Lou. How are you, babe?”_ She asked.

 

“I’m- I’m good.” Louis replied.

 

” _Did you talk to Harry? Do I need to come over there? Were they fucking?_ ” Eleanor asked all at once.

 

“Jeez. Yes, no and no.” Louis told her.

 

 _“Oh? How’d that go? Do I need to punch anybody?_ ” She questioned.

 

Louis let out a small laugh. “It went great. Harry’s a moment ruiner, though. Aren’t you?” Louis giggled, reaching and pinching Harry’s cheek.

 

“Am not. And Hi, El. Please don’t punch me.” Harry said.

 

 _“Oh, hi, Harry! Did he tell you he wanks off to shirtless pictures of you from google?”_ She snickered out.

 

“I do not! She’s a liar!” Louis exclaimed.

 

“Yeah, he had mentioned it.” Harry chuckled out.

 

“ _Good. Well, things are okay? Lou, you’re okay?_ ” She asked softly.

 

“I’m great, El. I’ll have to take you for Starbucks sometime soon.” Louis said.

 

“ _I expect a shopping day, mister._ ” She told him.

 

“As you wish.” Louis replied.

 

“You did not just quote the Princess Bride at her. Oh my God.” Harry laughed out.

 

“ _He’s unbelievably cheesy. I hope you can handle him._ ” Eleanor sighed out.

 

“I think I’ll be okay.” Harry murmured.

 

“ _Alright. I gotta go. I’m going out for lunch. I’ll talk to you later. Come visit me sometime, yeah?”_ She said.

 

“We will.” Louis replied.

 

“ _Bye. I love you._ ” Eleanor said.

 

“Love you too. Bye, El.” Louis said before hanging up.

 

They were quiet for a moment before Harry spoke up. “You love her?” He whispered.

 

“As a friend, yeah. Not like that, Haz. I promise.” Louis replied.

 

“I- Okay- I just-“ Harry let out a small sigh.

 

“What’s wrong?” Louis asked softly, bringing his hand up to stroke through Harry’s curls.

 

“I- It’s just- What if- What if you start to get bored of me? Miss being with girls? I don’t- I don’t want that to happen.” Harry whispered.

 

“Haz, don’t think like that. It won’t happen. I don’t think I can ever get bored of you.” Louis murmured.

 

“What- What if you don’t like sex with a guy? It’s really different and just- I don’t-“ Harry whimpered.

 

“This isn’t about the sex for me. I want to be with you because of you, as a person. And you just so happen to be a guy. We’ll cross the sex bridge when we get to it.” Louis said, trying to sound reassuring.

 

“I- Okay. I- I just don’t want to lose you.” Harry said quietly.

 

“You won’t, Harry. I promise.” Louis said. “I love you.” He added softly.

 

“I love you too, Lou.” Harry replied. “What else did you have to do today?” Harry questioned.

 

“Wanna come visit Mary with me?” Louis asked, moving his hand from Harry’s hair to his neck, scratching lightly.

 

“That’d be nice.” Harry said, a small smile on his face.

 

“Well, up you get. Come on. Chop chop, Mr. Styles.” Louis said, tapping the side of Harry’s head.

 

Harry let out a small groan but rolled out of Louis’ grip and in the process, rolled off the bed, landing with a loud thud. Louis burst out laughing, crawling to the side of the bed to look down at him.

 

“You’re like a baby deer. So graceful.” Louis laughed out.

 

“Fuck off.” Harry mumbled, pushing himself up off the ground. “I’m gonna go get dressed, you dick.” He said, before leaving the room, Louis still laughing.

 

Louis smiled brightly as he climbed off the bed, moving over to his dresser. He pulled out some jeans and a t-shirt, pulling them on before making his way to the bathroom. He brushed his teeth and washed his face before fixing his hair. (Which means he just brushed it out and pushed it across his forehead.)

 

He walked out of the bathroom and made his way to Harry’s room, pushing the door open and resting against the frame, staring at Harry as he pulled a shirt on. He started reaching out for a bandana.

 

“Don’t.” Louis said, making his way to the boy.

 

“Why not?” Harry asked, wrapping his arms around Louis’ waist and pulling him in.

 

“So I can do this.” Louis whispered, bringing his hands up and pushing them into Harry’s hair.

 

He gripped the strands and pulled the boy down, fitting their lips together. He tilted his head and pushed his tongue out, slipping it into Harry’s mouth when the boy parted his lips. Harry let out a soft noise as their tongues rubbed together, licking wetly into each other’s mouths.

 

“Taste like mint.” Harry mumbled.

 

“Taste like Liam.” Louis mumbled back, pulling away so he was looking up at Harry.

 

“Would you like me to go brush my teeth? Again.” Harry asked exasperatedly.

 

Louis let out a small laugh. “If you want.” He chuckled out.

 

Harry let out an overdramatic sigh. “You’re the impossible one. But I will.” Harry said, cracking a small smile.

 

“You’re cute.” Louis said, reaching up to poke Harry’s dimple.

 

“Trust me. I know.” Harry said cheekily. He reached up and grabbed Louis’ hand, bringing it down. “Go downstairs and get ready. I’ll be down in a bit.” He said softly.

 

“As you-“

 

“Don’t you dare.” Harry warned.

 

“Wish.” Louis finished.

 

Harry rolled his eyes and turned Louis around, pushing him out of his room. He left him in the hallway as he went to the bathroom to brush his teeth. Louis made his way downstairs, pulling on his shoes and grabbing his keys from the bowl. Harry came down a minute later and walked straight up to Louis, cupping his face with one hand as he leant down and pressed their lips together.

 

“Better?” Harry asked.

 

“Hmm... I don’t know. Didn’t get a good enough taste.” Louis smirked out.

 

Harry chuckled before connecting their lips again, opening his mouth for Louis’ tongue. They kissed softly for a minute until Louis pulled back.

 

“Much better. Now, come on.” Louis said, grabbing Harry’s hand and pulling him out the door.

 

Harry pulled his hand out of Louis’ grip when they walked outside, smiling sadly at the confused look Louis gave him. They climbed into Louis’ car, buckling up. Louis started the car and backed out of the spot, driving off.

 

“What was-“

 

“Management. They don’t even like the fact that I like boys. How do you think they’re gonna react to this.” Harry said quietly.

 

“Oh. I didn’t eve-“

 

“It’s alright, Lou. We just gotta- We can’t really, in public. At least until we talk to them.” Harry said softly.

 

“I- Okay. I’m sorry.” Louis said.

 

“Don’t be. You didn’t know. But now you do.” Harry replied.

 

“I didn’t know they did that to you.” Louis said.

 

“It’s alright. I’m used to it. They just can’t have anyone thinking that one fifth of the world’s biggest boy band likes boys. Well, now two fifths.” Harry sighed out.

 

“I don’t-“

 

“It’s ‘ _bad for our image’_ and could ‘ _jeopardise our career’_ or summat like that.” Harry sighed.

 

“Oh.” Louis breathed out.

 

“Yeah... But I’m fine with it.” Harry sighed out. “Are you?” He questioned.

 

“I guess I have to be.” Louis mumbled.

 

“I know- I know you didn’t sign up for this. But I do really love you and I’m hoping you’ll give it a chance. It’s hard, yeah. But it’s worth it. I hope you think so.” Harry whispered, slumping down in his seat.

 

“I- Of course I do. Of course I will. I love you too. But I do want to talk to management. I still need to tell them El and I broke up, and we might as well tell them about us.” Louis said.

 

“I- What if they say no? That we can’t be together? Lou, I can’t- I can’t do that.” Harry hiccupped out, reaching up to wipe at his eyes where a few tears leaked out.

 

Luckily for them, they were at the shop. Louis parked in the back alley again before turning in his seat to face Harry, who was sniffling.

 

“Haz, baby, look at me.” Louis said softly. Harry looked over to Louis through teary eyes. “If you don’t want to tell them, we don’t have to. We can keep this between us for now.” Louis told him, reaching out for his hand. He took it in his own and started stroking over it with his thumb.

 

“I- I think that’d be best, for now at least.” Harry sniffled out.

 

“That’s fine, love. Come on. Why don’t we go get some tea?” Louis said as he brought the boy’s hand up to his mouth, pressing his lips to it.

 

Harry smiled and nodded, leaning over to press a chaste kiss to Louis’ lips. Louis giggled and let go of his hand before turning and opening his door. He climbed out, waiting for Harry to get out before locking the car. He pulled on his sunglasses and turned to see Harry had some on as well.

 

Louis smiled at him and started walking towards the street, Harry hurrying to catch up. They walked around the block in a comfortable silence. Louis pushed the door open, the bell jingling above him. There were a few people in line so Louis led them to the table he sat at yesterday, Harry sitting across from him.

 

Louis pulled out his phone and opened his messages, typing one out to Harry. ‘ _What’s cookin good lookin?’_

 

Harry felt his phone buzz in his pocket so he pulled it out, rolling his eyes when he read the message before putting his phone on the table, not answering the boy.

 

“So, did you ever do the laundry? I’m running out of clothes here.” Louis smirked.

 

“You’re a fucking dick. No, I did not do the laundry, you complete arse.” Harry grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest.

 

Louis barked out a small laugh, bringing his hand up to cover his mouth. “You really are a child.” Louis giggled out.

 

“Do your own laundry then. See if I care.” Harry huffed.

 

Louis moved his legs, tangling their feet together under the table. “This okay?” He asked quietly.

 

“Yeah, s’fine.” Harry replied, glancing around before looking back to Louis.

 

“You’re _fine_.” Louis snickered, wiggling his eyebrows.

 

“Oh my God. You are going to kill me.” Harry whispered.

 

“You love it though.” Louis murmured, nudging Harry’s leg with his foot.

 

“I love you. There’s a difference.” Harry muttered.

 

“Getting sick of me already?” Louis chuckled.

 

“Never, Lou. Never gonna happen.” Harry said fondly. He started reaching a hand out but quickly pulled it back, sadness in his eyes. Louis let out a small sigh and gently started rubbing his foot up and down Harry’s calf.

 

“S’okay, Haz.” Louis said softly. He glanced behind Harry to see the shop empty. “Come on, love.” Louis whispered, smiling slightly. He got up and walked to the counter. “Just my usual, Mare.” Louis said quietly to the woman who had her back turned.

 

“That doesn’t sound good. What happened, Lou?” She asked before turning around with his tea, surprised to see Harry standing next to the boy. “Harry! Oh, hi, dear!” She exclaimed, handing Louis his tea.

 

“Hi, Mary. I’ll take my usual as well.” Harry said, smiling at her.

 

“Harry’s paying since I don’t get my free tea.” Louis whined.

 

Mary let out a small chuckle. “I’m sure you’d rather have Harry than free tea, sweetheart.” She said, turning and handing Harry his mug.

 

“I don’t know, Mare. You make some pretty good tea.” Louis said, smiling at her.

 

“Did you say what I told you too?” She asked, sitting down in one of the stools behind the counter.

 

“Uh... No.” Louis said, his cheeks heating up.

 

“And why not?” She asked.

 

“What were you supposed to say?” Harry questioned.

 

“N-“

 

“He was supposed to say ‘ _Hi, Harry. I love you and I want your babies._ ’ But I guess whatever he did worked too.” She said, smirk on her face.

 

“Mary...” Louis groaned, bringing a hand up to cover his face, blush prominent on his cheeks.

 

“Want my babies, huh?” Harry smirked.

 

“I do n-“

 

“He does. He told me himself.” Mary said, cutting him off.

 

Harry and Mary started laughing as Louis let out a whine.

 

“You guys suck.” He mumbled out.

 

“So, I gather you talked to him last night, then?” Mary asked.

 

“No. No, I did not. Because you wanna know what Harold was doing? What I found him doing when I got home?” Louis huffed out.

 

“Oh, no. What was he doing?” Mary questioned.

 

“He was snogging Liam! In the hallway!” Louis whisper yelled.

 

“What?!” She gasped. “Harry Edward Styles!”

 

“Mary Elise Baker!” He fought back.

 

“We were both being stupid but I talked to him this morning.” Louis sighed.

 

“More like straddled my lap and kissed me.” Harry mumbled.

 

“Oh!” Mary squeaked out.

 

“Worked though, didn’t it?” Louis said, smiling up at Harry. Harry let out a sigh but nodded. “You told me to be straightforward. Can’t really get more straightforward than that.” Louis said, looking to Mary.

 

“I suppose not.” She sighed out.

 

“Hey, Mare?” Louis said.

 

“Yeah, Lou?” She replied.

 

“Can I get a muffin?” Louis asked.

 

She let out a small laugh and nodded. “Banana chocolate chip?” She asked, moving over to the pastry case.

 

“Of course.” Louis said, smiling brightly.

 

She sighed and shook her head, pulling out the muffin. She handed it to him, him smiling at her.

 

“Ridiculous.” She said.

 

“Trust me. I know.” Harry said, pulling out his wallet and handing her money for them.

 

“Can we come sit in the back?” Louis asked.

 

“Yeah, sure. Don’t make a mess. Just cleaned yesterday.” Mary told them.

 

“You mean, I cleaned yesterday.” Louis said as he walked passed her, pushing the door open to the back room.

 

“Think what you want, Lou!” Mary called after them.

 

Louis just laughed as he walked over to the loveseat, pushing Harry down before laying across the couch. His head was in the boy’s lap and his legs were hooked over the arm of the couch. He held up his muffin for Harry to take.

 

“Feed me.” Louis said sternly, serious look on his face.

 

Harry raised his eyebrows but took the muffin anyways, peeling back the wrapper. Louis closed his eyes and opened his mouth. Harry sighed but broke off a piece of the muffin, putting it in Louis’ mouth. Louis smiled, chewing then swallowing before opening his mouth again.

 

Harry broke off another piece and placed it in Louis’ mouth, dragging his fingertips over the boy’s bottom lips when he pulled his hand away. Louis sighed and opened his mouth again, waiting for the next piece.

 

They continued like this until the muffin was gone, Harry stroking over different parts of Louis’ face with each piece of food he fed him. Louis let out a sigh and opened his mouth, waiting for a piece of muffin. Instead, Harry’s thumb brushed his bottom lip, pulling it slightly before letting it go.

 

“All gone, love.” Harry murmured out.

 

Louis let out a soft noise and turned his head. He lifted Harry’s shirt and stuck his head inside, his face pressing into the boy’s stomach.

 

“Uh, Lou. What’re you doing?” Harry asked.

 

“I am a caterpillar in its cocoon and when I emerge I will be a beautiful butterfly.” Louis mumbled, his lips moving against Harry’s soft skin.

 

All of a sudden, Mary walked back. “What on earth is he doing?” She asked, staring at Louis.

 

“He’s a ‘ _caterpillar in its cocoon and he wants to be a butterfly’_ or something.” Harry airquoted.

 

“Oh, well, Lou, someone wants to talk to you.” She said.

 

“Whoisit?” He muttered out, pulling his head out of Harry’s shirt.

 

“Someone named Sophia? I’m not sure who she is really.” Mary said.

 

“Sophia... I- Oh! She’s the girl whose book I signed yesterday!” Louis said, sitting up. He got up from the couch but Harry grabbed his wrist and pulled him across his lap.

 

“Babe- Just- Let me-“ He reached up and started running his fingers through Louis’ hair to fix it.

 

“Oh, thanks, love.” Louis said.

 

Harry pecked his cheek. “Y’welcome. Go on.” He said softly, patting Louis’ back.

 

Louis smiled and got up from the couch, walking out of the room. He walked out to find a girl standing on the other side of the counter. She looked older than he expected, somewhere in her teens. She had bright blue hair and a few facial piercings. She was looking out the window of the shop. She looked nervous and tense.

 

“Sophia?” Louis said.

 

Her head whipped to look at the voice, her eyes widening. “They weren’t lying?” She whispered.

 

“Who? Your parents? No, they weren’t.” Louis said softly, walking around the counter so he was standing in front of her. “So, you’re a fan, then?” He asked.

 

“I- Yeah. I love your music.” She said quietly. “Sorry, I’m really nervous.” She added, looking down to her feet.

 

“You shouldn’t be.” Louis said.

 

“I- I have social anxiety.” She whispered. “Oh, you didn’t need to know that.” She gasped, her eyes wide as she looked up to him.

 

“Hey, it’s alright.” Louis said, reaching his hand out and resting it on her arm. “Have you started that book yet?” He asked softly, leading her to a table.

 

“Oh, I, uh- I finished it last night.” She said, blush rising in her cheeks.

 

“You like reading?” He asked.

 

“I-“ Sophia nodded.

 

“So do I.” Louis paused. “Can you wait here? There’s someone I want you to meet.” He said.

 

“Y-Yeah...” She gulped, looking down to her hands as Louis got up.

 

“Make her some hot chocolate. I’ll pay for it.” Louis whispered to Mary as he walked passed her.

 

He pushed open the door to the back room, walking over to Harry. He reached down and grabbed his arm, pulling him up from the couch.

 

“Come on, you lump. Come meet her.” Louis groaned, struggling to get Harry up.

 

Harry let out a chuckle and stood up from the couch, pecking Louis on the forehead before walking past him. Louis followed him out of the room, hearing a gasp when they walked out. Sophia was staring wide eyed at both of them, her cup stopped midway to her mouth.

 

Louis smiled at her as he pushed Harry around the counter to the table. Harry smiled down at her before taking a seat, Louis sitting next to him.

 

“Harry, Sophia. I’m guessing you know who this is, yeah?” Louis asked, addressing the girl.

 

“I- Yeah. Hi.” She whispered.

 

“Hi, love. So, what book did Louis sign?” He asked.

 

“Th-The Hobbit.” She stuttered out.

 

“Read the whole thing in one night.” Louis added.

 

“Wow. Takes me ages to read it.” Harry said.

 

“That’s because you’re a slow reader.” Louis mumbled.

 

“I still have your copy, by the way. Mine disappeared.” Harry said.

 

“I know you do, you dolt.” Louis said, reaching up to flick the side of his head. Harry reached up and grabbed his hand, pulling it down.

 

They both looked up to see Sophia smiling at them.

 

“Alright, love?” Louis asked, stroking over Harry’s hand before pulling his away.

 

“Yeah, just- I can’t believe I’m actually meeting you. I didn’t think you’d even be here again.” Sophia whispered.

 

“We’re here all the time, actually. Can’t get enough of Mary.” Louis said, smiling.

 

“She’s very nice.” Sophia said.

 

“Yeah, she is. She’s what she likes to call ‘ _a rare species’_ or something.” Louis told her.

 

Sophia just smiled before looking down.

 

“So, how old are you?” Harry asked.

 

“Seventeen.” She said quietly.

 

“That’s nice. I like your hair, by the way.” Harry said softly.

 

Sophia looked up, beaming at him. “Thank you. I like both of your tattoos. I really want some.” She said.

 

“Oh? What would you want?” Louis asked.

 

“I-“ Sophia cut herself off, looking down and shaking her head.

 

“You don’t know?” Louis questioned.

 

“No, I do- I just-“ She let out a quiet huff. “I don’t like explaining them.” She whispered.

 

“Well, you’re gonna have to eventually.” Louis said.

 

“I know. I- I want a few things actually.” Sophia said.

 

“Like what?” Harry asked.

 

“I- I want a chest piece. A-And a pin up girl. And there’s this really cool skeleton torso that I want. I eventually want sleeves but that’s gonna take awhile.” Sophia said quietly.

 

“Well, I wish you luck with that. Though the chest did smart a bit.” Louis chuckled out.

 

“Yeah, I figured as much.” She said, looking up to them.

 

Harry was staring at the side of Louis’ head because Louis was looking at Sophia. Louis glanced over and his eyes widened.

 

“You’re such a creep!” He exclaimed, pushing at Harry’s face.

 

“At least I didn’t shove my head up your shirt. Weirdo.” Harry laughed out.

 

“Why was your head up his shirt?” Sophia asked.

 

“Because I wanted to be a butterfly.” Louis said.

 

“Why do I put up with you?” Harry groaned.

 

“Because I’m your bestest friend in the whole wide world.” Louis said sweetly, batting his eyelashes.

 

“That you are...” Harry sighed.

 

“It must be nice,” Harry and Louis looked over to Sophia. “Having friends.” She said.

 

“You don’t have any?” Louis asked.

 

“I- Not really. No.” She whispered.

 

“Well, you do now.” Harry said firmly.

 

“W-What?” Sophia choked out, staring wide eyed at them.

 

“We’ll be your friends. Everyone should have friends.” Louis told her.

 

“I- Uh- Okay, I mean...” She stammered out.

 

“Here, give me your phone.” Louis said, reaching out his hand.

 

She pulled the device out of her pocket and shakily handed it to him. He pulled up a new contact page and put his number in. He called himself so he had her number before putting Harry’s in too, doing the same thing.

 

“There. Talk to us whenever you want.” Louis said, handing her back her phone.

 

“I- Th-Thank you.” She whispered.

 

“Not a problem, love.” Louis replied.

 

She glanced down to her phone screen, her face falling. “I- I have to go. My parents said half an hour before we were leaving.” She said quietly.

 

“Alright, hugs all around. Come on.” Harry said, standing up.

 

Sophia got up and slowly walked around the table, standing in front of the boys. The both stepped forward and wrapped her in their arms. She let out a small squeak but hesitantly hugged them back. Louis pulled back, smiling down at her.

 

“Do you want a picture, babe?” Louis asked.

 

“I- Would you?” Sophia whispered.

 

“Yes, we would. Just flip the camera.” Louis said, wrapping an arm around her shoulder as Harry did the same.

 

She held the camera out, and just as she was pressing the button, both boys kissed her cheeks. She let out a squeak and froze as the boy’s started giggling.

 

“Bye, Soph. It was nice meeting you. Don’t tell anyone our numbers, yeah?” Louis said.

 

“I- It was nice meeting you too.” She breathed out.

 

“Bye!” Harry called as she walked out of the shop. “Kids...” He sighed out.

 

“Oh, don’t even. She was two years younger than you, you shithead.” Louis said.

 

“Shut up, Lou. Let me have my moment. Who’s the moment ruiner now, huh?” Harry replied.

 

“Still you. Never kissing you again.” Louis muttered. He turned to Mary who was looking at them fondly. “I think we’re gonna head out, Mare. I need a nap. Didn’t sleep good.” Louis mumbled, letting out a small yawn.

 

“That’s fine, dear. Just come visit soon.” She said.

 

Louis walked up to the counter and leant over it, pecking her on the cheek. “Bye. Thank you for everything.” He whispered.

 

Harry walked over and did the same before turning to Louis. Louis pulled his sunglasses out of his pocket and put them on, Harry copying his actions. They started walking towards the door, Harry yelling a “Goodbye” over his shoulder as they walked out.

 

They made their way back to the car, climbing in and starting the journey home. They got there and made their way inside. As soon as they were in, Harry had Louis pressed to the door, his face tucked in the boy’s neck.

 

“Jesus, Haz.” Louis breathed out, bringing his hands up to the boy’s hair. Even though Louis was beyond nervous, he couldn’t get enough of Harry. He wanted more.

 

Harry let out a heavy breath and moved his hands down to grab the back of Louis’ thigh, lifting him from the ground. Louis let out a squeak and his hands scrambled to grab hold of Harry’s shirt as Harry pressed him into the door, their groins rubbing together.

 

“I wanna- Wanna- Wanna suck you off, Lou. Yeah... Can I?” Harry breathed out, lightly biting Louis’ earlobe.

 

“I- Oh, God.” Louis gasped as Harry ground into him. Louis brought his hand to Harry’s hair, tugging lightly as the boy started sucking on his neck. “H-Haz. Haz.” Louis groaned out.

 

“You- D’you want me to stop?” Harry whispered, stilling his hips.

 

“No, no, no, no. God, no. Keep- Keep.” Harry started grinding their hips together again. “Yeah- Like- Like that.” Louis said breathily. “I- Upstairs. You- You can. God, please.” Louis moaned.

 

“Yeah?” Harry asked, nosing along Louis’ jaw.

 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. Go.” Louis whined, tugging on Harry’s hair.

 

Harry immediately pulled away from the wall, Louis clutching tightly to him as he made his way upstairs.

 

“Room. Pick a room.” Harry said quickly.

 

“Fuck, mine. Go to mine.” Louis whispered.

 

Harry walked to the door, pushing it open with Louis’ back before kicking it shut. He brought Louis over to the bed and gently placed him down, crawling in between his legs. He moved his hands, pushing himself up so he was hovering over the boy.

 

Harry brought a hand up and cupped Louis’ face, leaning down to connect their lips as he slowly ground their hips together. Louis wrapped his arms around Harry’s back, grabbing at his shirt as their lips worked together. He moved his hands down and gripped the hem of Harry’s shirt, pulling it up.

 

Harry immediately pulled back from Louis’ lips, kneeling back as he ripped the shirt over his head. He knelt over Louis, supporting himself with one hand while the other moved to the boy’s stomach. He slowly started pushing his shirt up, rubbing his thumb into Louis’ stomach.

 

Louis was panting softly, his head tipped back as his hands curled into the sheets. Harry pushed his shirt up all the way, bunching it up at his armpits. He reached his hand out and slowly rubbed his thumb into one of Louis’ nipples, Louis’ breath hitching at the action.

 

“Good?” Harry asked, his words hitting Louis’ neck.

 

“I- Ye- Oh, God.” Louis groaned out as Harry leant down and wrapped his lips around the boy’s other nipple.

 

Harry started lightly sucking before rolling the nub between his teeth. Louis’ back arched and his hand snaked into Harry’s hair, lightly gripping the strands. Harry pulled back, licking over the nipple before moving his mouth to the other one.

 

Harry pulled away after a bit, trailing his lips up to Louis’ neck. Harry started sucking on his skin, licking and biting softly. He pulled his mouth away and sat back, grabbing Louis’ shirt and pulling it fully off his body.

 

Louis grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him down, connecting their lips. Harry reached up and cupped his face as he started grinding his hips into Louis’. Louis let out a soft groan, one of his hands moving to Harry’s hair, gripping tightly.

 

 Harry started moving one of his hands down, trailing it down Louis’ chest and over his stomach. He moved it down further and started rubbing him through the fabric of his jeans. Louis gasped as Harry’s hand worked along his cock.

 

Louis’ breathing got a little heavier because he was really nervous and then Harry’s hand was opening his jeans. Harry pushed his hand under his jeans, pushing them down his hips a bit. Louis’ breath hitched when Harry’s hand moved back to his cock, rubbing him through his boxers.

 

Louis dropped his head back, releasing shallow breaths as he moved his hands, trailing them down Harry’s chest. He got to the boy’s jeans, trying to get them open with shaky hands. Harry could feel him trembling so he pulled his hands away and reached up, grabbing Louis’.

 

“Lou, babe. Relax.” Harry whispered.

 

“I- Yeah... I’m sorry. I just-“ Louis stuttered out.

 

“I know you’re nervous. But it’s okay. We don’t have to rush.” Harry said soothingly.

 

“I- Okay. Yeah, I just- I’m sorry.” Louis whispered.

 

“You have nothing to be sorry for.” Harry said.

 

He pulled Louis’ hands away from his jeans and undid them himself, pushing them off his hips.

 

“I-“

 

“It’s okay. I got it.” Harry said. He sat back and pulled his jeans off his legs, his shoes coming off with them. He reached out for Louis’ pants but stopped. “Can I?” He asked.

 

“Y-Yeah.” Louis breathed out, glancing down to Harry.

 

Harry reached up and grabbed the hem of Louis’ jeans, slowly pulling them off his legs. Louis was still looking at Harry, who was trailing his eyes all along Louis’ body, taking him in. Louis’ cheeks pinked as he wrapped his arms around his stomach, trying to curl into himself. He wasn’t insecure by any means but this was different.

 

“Lou, hey, Lou. You’re alright.” Harry whispered, pushing Louis’ legs apart from where they had shut. “You’re so gorgeous.” Harry told him, getting back in between his legs.

 

He shuffled down so he was level with Louis’ stomach, starting to press kisses along his abs. The muscles jumped under the press of his lips, tightening up when he moved his mouth lower.

 

Harry brought his hands up, gently pushing against the back of Louis’ thighs until his legs were bent. He skipped over the boy’s cock and instead pressed his face into his thigh. Louis let out a squeak because, _wow, his thighs were sensitive_. He never really got touched there by anyone so it came as a surprise.

 

Harry poked his tongue out and lightly dragged it along the boy’s skin before parting his lips and sucking softly. Louis let out a whimper as his legs tried to shut but Harry held them open, holding them apart with his hands. Harry moved his lips to a different spot and started sucking harder than before, leaving bruises wherever he went.

 

Harry pulled back and turned his head, pushing his face into the other thigh. “Love your thighs. God, so fucking thick. So good.” Harry murmured into his skin.

 

Louis let out a whine and moved his hand to Harry’s hair, tugging lightly as the boy started marking up his other thigh. Harry let out a groan and pulled back, turning and nuzzling into the outline of Louis’ cock. Louis gasped as Harry started suckling along the shaft through the fabric of his boxers.

 

He reached a hand up, his fingers finding the band of his boxers. He pulled back, panting slightly as he looked up to Louis.

 

“Is this okay? Can I- I want-“ Harry groaned out.

 

“I- Yeah. You can.” Louis whimpered.

 

Harry let out a sigh of relief and quickly pulled off Louis’ boxers. Harry let out a loud moan and pushed his face into Louis thigh because _Jesus_. Louis was big and thick and Harry _wanted_.

 

“H-Haz?” Louis whispered, staring nervously at the boy between his legs.

 

“G-God, Lou. Your fucking cock. S-So fucking big. Thick. I love thick cocks.” Harry groaned, pushing his face further into Louis’ thigh.

 

“I- Jesus, Harry.” Louis breathed out, his face heating up.

 

“I- God- I want- I want-“ Harry cut himself off with a small moan. He was rutting himself into the sheets as he started biting and sucking Louis’ thigh.

 

“W-What do you want?” Louis questioned.

 

“I- I want you to fuck my mouth.” Harry breathed out, turning his head to stare up at Louis.

 

Louis eyes were wide as he released shaky breaths through his mouth. No one had ever asked him to do that before. He’d never done that before.

 

“Haz, I’ve never- I don’t-“ Louis whispered.

 

“You- You won’t hurt me. I- I wanna suck you for a bit but then will you?” Harry asked, almost shyly.

 

“I- I can try.” Louis said shakily.

 

“Yeah, thank you.” Harry whispered.

 

“I- Yeah...” Louis breathed out.

 

Harry let out a small sigh before leaning up. He reached up and gently grabbed Louis’ cock in his hand, Louis letting out a small gasp. Harry started stroking him before leaning down. He started off slow; pulling back the foreskin to lick soft stripes over the head. He closed his lips around the tip of his cock, sucking lightly as he pushed his tongue out, running it along the slit.

 

Louis was staring down at Harry, resting on his forearms so he could see, breathing heavily through his nose. Harry’s face looked so blissed out; his eyes were barely shut and his features looked soft. He looked far too innocent to be saying and doing the things he was.

 

Louis shakily reached out a hand and pushed it into Harry’s curls, gripping lightly. Harry let out a soft moan at the action, his eyes fluttering open so he could stare up at Louis as he took more of his cock in.

 

“Oh, God.” Louis gasped, not breaking eye contact with the younger boy.

 

Harry pulled his hand away and started taking Louis in farther. He started bobbing his head, taking more each time. Louis hit the back of Harry’s throat but the boy didn’t gag, just kept going. Louis was letting out harsh breaths because this was fucking amazing and those were Harry’s throat muscles contracting around his cock and he was _deepthroating him_. Louis let out a loud groan because _never_ ; nobody had ever taken him that far.

 

His hand twisted in Harry’s curls and the boy pulled back a bit before pulling off altogether. He was breathing harshly, trying to catch his breath as he brought his hand back up and started stroking Louis quickly. Louis let out a small moan, lightly scratching at Harry’s scalp as they looked at each other.

 

Harry leant back down, licking over the head of Louis’ cock before looking up to the boy. “Lou- Can you- Now? Will you?” Harry rasped out.

 

“I- Yeah, yeah. Just-“ Louis whispered.

 

“You- You can be rough, if you want. I don’t mind.” Harry murmured, cheeks pink as he glanced up at Louis.

 

“I don’t think I-“

 

“You don’t have to. S’fine. Just- Start slow, then do what you want.” Harry said softly.

 

“I- Okay. How do I...” Louis trailed off.

 

“Here- Just- Bend your legs,” Harry said, moving Louis’ legs. “And thrust up. That’s all. You can hold my hair.” Harry told him.

 

“O-Okay.” Louis whispered.

 

Harry moved so he was hovering over Louis’ cock, breathing softly. Louis hesitantly put a hand in Harry’s hair, shakily grabbing on.

 

“Lou, if- If you don’t want to do this, we don’t have to. I can just wank you off.” Harry said softly, looking up at Louis with a warm expression.

 

“No, I- I want to. I just- Yeah, I want to. I’ve just never-“ Louis said quietly.

 

“Not even with a girl?” Harry questioned, eyebrow raised.

 

“N-No.” Louis said.

 

“That’s alright. Just do what I told you and it’ll be fine. I promise you won’t hurt me. And if I gag, you can keep going.” Harry said, trying to sound reassuring.

 

“I- I don’t know- I mean-“

 

“Lou. Trust me. I’ll be fine.” Harry said.

 

“Okay. Yeah, alright.” Louis sighed out.

 

Harry sent him a small smile before leaning down, wrapping his lips around the boy’s cock. He sucked down a bit before nodding, giving Louis the okay. Louis hesitated for a moment, just staring down at Harry. Harry looked up at him with pleading eyes and that was all it took for him to start slowly thrusting into the boy’s mouth.

 

Harry let out a small moan as his eyes slipped shut. Louis kept a slow pace, cautiously thrusting in and out of the boy’s mouth. Louis was doing shallow thrusts, not pushing all the way in. Harry let out a small whine, staring pleadingly at Louis.

 

Louis’ breath caught in his throat because Harry _really wanted this_. Louis let out a shaky breath and nodded. He carefully started thrusting harder making Harry moan loudly around his cock, the vibrations making his hips snap up. Harry groaned loudly and nodded, hoping Louis would continue.

 

Louis let out a small whimper as he started snapping his hips up, forcing his cock down Harry’s throat. But Harry took it all and enjoyed every second. Louis tightened his grip in Harry’s hair and started pulling him down at the same time he was thrusting up. Harry let out a loud moan, hollowing out his cheeks so there was a suction pressure surrounding Louis’ cock.

 

Louis let out a small moan and tipped his head back, shutting his eyes. Harry’s eyes slipped shut as he moved one of his hands from where it was supporting him down to his own cock. He started stroking softly, releasing little moans and whimpers at the pressure.

 

He liked to be teased; told what to do; being roughed up a bit. He got off on all those things. But sometimes he liked being in charge. Today, however, was not that day.

 

Louis let out a loud moan when Harry’s nose touched his pelvis. He held the boy there for a few seconds, just soaking it in. Harry had tears pricking his eyes but he _loved_ it. Louis pulled him back and started thrusting again. Harry let out a loud whine causing Louis to look down, only to be met with the sight of Harry with a hand between his legs.

 

At first glance, Louis thought he was wanking himself but he realised Harry’s hand was past his balls and _oh._

 

“Jesus, Haz.” Louis breathed out, slowing down his hips. Harry whined and shook his head as he sped up his own hand between his legs, rubbing over his entrance. “Alright, alright.” Louis whispered, speeding up his thrusts.

 

Harry let out a loud moan as his eyes slipped shut again. He started rubbing in circles around his rim as Louis forced his cock down his throat. _This_ is what Harry got off to. Teasing himself and Louis’ rough thrusts. He loved it.

 

Louis’ hand tightened in Harry’s hair, pulling and pushing harder. “M’so close, Haz. Just-“ He gasped out.

 

Harry let out a moan and nodded.

 

“Haz, swallow?” Louis moaned out.

 

Harry’s body tensed up as he groaned loudly and nodded again, his eyes clenching shut. Louis started thrusting harder and Harry gagged once before forcing himself to relax. Louis didn’t stop though and Harry was happy that he listened to what he told him.

 

Harry let out a small whimper as he gently pressed his middle finger into his hole, just holding it there. He started whining and sucking as hard as he could around Louis’ cock. Louis gasped, his hand pulling on Harry’s hair so just the tip of his cock was in the boy’s mouth, and came.

 

Harry let out a soft moan and swallowed everything that Louis released, suckling softly on the head of his cock until Louis let out a small whimper. He looked up at Louis’ with teary eyes, the boy staring wide eyed at him, panting harshly.

 

Harry pulled back from his cock, smiling up at him. “Alright, Lou?” Harry croaked. His voice sounded wrecked.

 

“Oh, God. Your voice.” Louis whispered.

 

“Is fine. I’m fine.” Harry said softly.

 

He knelt up and moved his hand to his cock, stroking slowly. Louis was staring wide eyed, because _when did he even take off his boxers?_ His eyes were trained on Harry’s cock, hard and red, leaking from the tip. He hadn’t actually seen a hard cock up close and personal, ever. Besides his own.

 

He really wanted to touch, just feel what it’s like. He started reaching out a hand but pulled it back. He watched as Harry’s hand stopped before dropping to his side.

 

“Lou, babe, you don’t have to.” Harry croaked.

 

“I- No- I want to. It’s just- I’ve never- It’s new. Never like, seen one up close.” Louis said quietly, glancing up to Harry’s face before looking back down.

 

“Lou, look at me.” Harry said, voice hoarse. He carefully shuffled forward so he was closer to Louis. Louis looked up with worried eyes. “Give me your hand, okay?” Harry said, reaching out. Louis shakily held out his hand for Harry to take. Harry guided it down, cautiously wrapping the boy’s fingers around his cock. “Just- Up and down. Like you’re wanking yourself.” Harry told him.

 

“I- Yeah... I can do that.” Louis whispered.

 

He carefully started moving his hand up and down, grip loose, movements uncoordinated. Harry reached down and softly curled his fingers around Louis’ hand, guiding the boy’s movements.

 

“Tighten your- Yeah, like that.” Harry breathed out as Louis tightened his grip, stroking more firmly.

 

Harry licked his lips and tilted his head back, letting go of Louis’ hand. He let Louis do that for a bit, letting him get used to it.

 

“Think you get it?” Harry whispered.

 

“I- Yeah.” Louis replied.

 

“Good. Can I- I- Give me your other hand.” Harry said softly, reaching out his hand again.

 

Louis placed his own in it, letting Harry take it. Harry guided it in between his legs but Louis pulled back.

 

“Haz, I don’t think I-“ Louis started.

 

“Okay. S’okay. M’gonna finger myself though, alright?” Harry breathed out.

 

“I- Oh, God. I-“ Louis stuttered out.

 

“Is that okay, Lou? I won’t if you-“

 

“No, no. It’s fine. You can-“ Louis squeaked out.

 

“Okay, yeah...” Harry sighed out.

 

He brought his hand up to his mouth, sucking two fingers in. He licked sloppily around them before pulling them out.

 

“W-Why’d you do that?” Louis asked.

 

“I- You need lube. Can’t go in dry. L-Like I said earlier, s’different with a guy.” Harry mumbled, bringing his fingers back around to his bum.

 

“I- Oh. I didn’t-“

 

“You- You’ll learn. S’alright.” Harry said softly, slowly rubbing his fingers into his entrance.

 

He carefully pushed one in, letting out a small gasp at the intrusion. He let it sit for a second before slowly moving it, thrusting and twisting.

 

“What’s that feel like?” Louis asked, genuinely curious.

 

“Oh, God. Good. So good. Weird at first, but s’really good.” Harry said, panting softly as he started pushing the second finger in.

 

He started scissoring them before starting to curl them, looking for his prostate. He was prodding around for a bit before his fingers brushed it, letting out a loud gasp followed by a groan.

 

“What?” Louis asked worriedly, his hand stilling.

 

“F-Found it. God.” Harry groaned out.

 

“Found what?” Louis whispered.

 

“I- Prostate. The prostate.” Harry groaned.

 

“It- It feels good?” Louis whispered, cheeks blushing.

 

“Oh my God. Oh God, Lou. It- Oh, fuck.” Harry moaned out. He started rubbing his fingers into the small bump, massaging back and forth. “Keep- Keep going. Please.” He whimpered. “Lou, it’s so good. Please.” Louis immediately started up his hand again, tentatively brushing his thumb over the head. “Yeah, Lou, yeah. That’s- Like that.” Harry breathed out, arching his back so he could get his fingers deeper.

 

Harry’s face and chest were flushed pink as he started riding his fingers, rocking back on them. Louis started stroking him faster, gaining a bit more confidence in his actions. Harry let out a loud moan, his hips stuttering before starting up again.

 

Harry let out a small sigh before bringing his free hand up to his face, rubbing over it before tangling it in his hair, letting out a loud groan as he pulled his own head back.

 

“Jesus, Haz. You’re-“ Louis cut himself, his breath catching in his throat as precum dripped down his hand.

 

“I’m close. I’m so fucking close, Lou. I just-“ Harry let out a loud groan and started moving his fingers faster.

 

Louis lightly rubbed his thumb over the head of Harry’s cock and that was it. Harry clenched tightly around his fingers, his body jolting as he came onto Louis’ hand and stomach. Louis immediately pulled his hand away, not sure what to do with it, as Harry rode out his orgasm, still gently moving his fingers against his prostate, body twitching with the aftershocks.

 

Harry was breathing heavily, his head still tilted back as he carefully pulled his fingers out. He blinked his eyes open, dropping his head down to look at Louis, who was staring up at him with wide eyes. Louis glanced down to his hand, that was covered in cum, before looking back up.

 

Harry smiled at him and reached out, grabbing the boy’s wrist and guiding it up. He opened his mouth and took Louis’ fingers in sucking softly and bobbing his head, his eyes fluttering shut.

 

“Jesus.” Louis breathed out as Harry’s tongue twirled around his fingers.

 

Harry pulled Louis’ hand out, licking up his middle finger before dropping it. He crawled up the bed and flopped down next to Louis, curling into his side.

 

“Filthy. You are absolutely filthy, Harry Styles.” Louis groaned out, turning and curling around the boy, his hand going to his hair.

 

“You love it.” Harry mumbled.

 

“I do believe so.” Louis murmured back, stroking through Harry’s curls.

 

“Yeah?” Harry asked quietly, pulling back to look at Louis’ face.

 

“I- Yeah. I think so.”

 

“It was alright?” Harry questioned.

 

He looked vulnerable and so unsure; scared.

 

“It was good, Haz. Really good.” Louis said, reassuringly.

 

“I- Okay.” Harry whispered, looking away from Louis’ face.

 

Louis cupped his cheek and turned his face so they were looking at each other before slowly leaning in, connecting their lips. Harry let out a small sigh and tilted his head, slotting their lips together. Louis pushed his tongue out, Harry opening his mouth for it. Louis let out a surprised noise when their tongues met but kept kissing him, pulling him in closer. Harry pulled back a bit later, nudging his nose into Louis’ before dropping head down.

 

“You taste weird.” Louis mumbled.

 

“That would be cum.” Harry said.

 

“Oh my God.” Louis groaned.

 

Harry barked out a laugh. “Why do you sound so surprised? I just sucked you off and licked your fingers. I don’t know what you were expecting.” Harry chuckled out.

 

“I honestly don’t know.” Louis groaned out.

 

“Don’t sound so put off, you dick.” Harry muttered, reaching up to flick Louis’ ear.

 

“I didn’t-“

 

“Kidding, Lou. Gosh, you’re so tense.” Harry mumbled, reaching around to rub his hand up and down Louis’ spine.

 

“I- Sorry.” Louis sighed.

 

“Don’t be. S’alright.” Harry murmured, nosing into Louis’ jaw. He paused for a second. “So, how was it?”

 

“How was what?” Louis asked confusedly.

 

“Cum.” Harry smirked out.

 

“It was- It was different.” Louis said.

 

“Bad or good?” Harry questioned.

 

“Ehm... I don’t know. Didn’t really like, get a good taste?” Louis tried.

 

“Do you want to?” Harry asked.

 

“I- What?” Louis questioned, wide eyed. Harry brought his hand down to Louis’ stomach and swiped his fingers through the cum there. “Oh...” He breathed out.

 

“S’up to you.” Harry mumbled.

 

“I- Okay, yeah...” Louis whispered.

 

He reached out and took Harry’s hand in both of his, holding his palm as he brought the hand up to his mouth. He opened his mouth and hesitantly took the fingers in, closing his lips and sucking. His face looked confused as he sucked and licked the boy’s fingers before pulling them out.

 

“So...” Harry trailed off.

 

“I think I’m gonna go with good? I think?” Louis said truthfully.

 

“Yeah?” Harry asked quietly.

 

Louis nodded, smiling softly at him before a small yawn escaped him. He curled himself into Harry’s chest, tucking his head under the boy’s chin.

 

“Wasn’t lying when I said I didn’t sleep good. Need a nap.” Louis murmured, nuzzling into Harry’s neck.

 

“Go on.” Harry whispered, moving his hand up to Louis’ hair, stroking through it. “Need to shower after, though.” He added.

 

“Yeah... M’kay. Sleep, Hazza. I’ll be here when you wake up. Promise.” Louis breathed out, his eyes slipping shut as he quickly slipped off.

 

Harry pushed his face into Louis’ hair, breathing in his scent, slowly falling asleep.

 

+

 

When Louis woke up, it was dark out. He let out a soft noise and curled further into Harry’s warmth. This felt right for him. He felt like it was supposed to be, which yeah, is cheesy, but that’s how he feels.

 

Harry’s arms tightened before loosening a bit. “Jus’ makin’ sure you’re there.” He mumbled.

 

“Told you I would be.” Louis mumbled back.

 

“I know, but...” Harry trailed off.

 

“I’m sorry, Haz.” Louis whispered, nosing into the boy’s neck.

 

“S’okay. Just, don’t again.” Harry said quietly.

 

“Promise.” Louis murmured.

 

They were silent for a bit before Louis spoke up.

 

“I want a bath.” Louis mumbled.

 

“Such a princess.” Harry said, smile on his face.

 

“But I’m your princess.” Louis said affectionately.

 

“That you are.” Harry said, running his fingertips up and down Louis’ spine.

 

“M’all gross. C’mon.” Louis muttered, rolling out of Harry’s grip.

 

“You want me to come?” Harry asked, almost a surprised tone to his voice.

 

“Well, duh.” Louis said bluntly, making his way to the door.

 

“Alright, alright. M’coming.” Harry grumbled, getting up from the bed and making his way over to Louis.

 

He wrapped his arms around the boy’s waist, pressing himself against Louis’ back. Harry leant down and nosed behind Louis’ ear, breathing softly, sending chills through the boy’s body.

 

“C’mon, princess. You’re castle awaits.” Harry whispered, guiding Louis into the hall and down to the bathroom.

 

“That’s not gonna become a thing, Harold.” Louis muttered.

 

“Why not,” Harry bit his earlobe making Louis gasp. “Princess.”

 

Louis could feel his smug smile against his skin. “You’re ridiculous.” Louis said, pulling out of his grasp and walking towards the tub. He bent over and turned on the taps.

 

“Your arse is ridiculous.” Harry muttered.

 

“I heard that.” Louis said.

 

“Well, it’s true!” Harry whined, walking towards Louis.

 

Louis turned around before Harry made it to him, arms crossed over his chest. “Is that so?” Louis said.

 

“It’s a compliment. Trust me.” Harry said softly, bringing his hand up to cup Louis’ cheek, stroking over it.

 

Louis tried to fight his smile but failed miserably, a fond grin taking over his face. “You’re lucky I love you.” Louis said.

 

Harry leant forward and brushed their lips together. “Yeah, I am...” He sighed out before firmly connecting their lips.

 

Louis let out a small sigh and uncrossed his arms, bringing them up to wrap around Harry’s neck. One of Harry’s hands moved to Louis’ hip, running his thumb over his stomach and the dried cum there.

 

“Y’ve still got cum on you.” Harry mumbled into his lips.

 

“Yeah, trying to fix that.” Louis muttered before sucking Harry’s bottom lip into his mouth.

 

Harry let out a small chuckle before pulling back completely, Louis letting out a small whine. “Gonna flood the bathroom, babe.” He whispered.

 

Louis let out a frustrated huff but turned around and turned the taps off. “Well, get in.” Louis said.

 

“Yes, your majesty.” Harry said.

 

“Hate you.” Louis pouted, waiting for Harry to get in the tub before climbing in, back to chest. Harry wrapped his arms around Louis’ waist, scrubbing at the dried cum on his stomach. “Your cock is up my arse.” Louis mumbled, tilting his head back so it was resting on Harry’s shoulder.

 

“No, it’s not. Trust me. You would not be this comfortable if it was.” Harry said.

 

“That bad?” Louis asked softly.

 

“Not bad, just different. It’s weird at first, that’s for sure.” Harry told him.

 

“But earlier, you-“ Louis cut himself off.

 

“I’ve done it before, Lou. I do it all the time. I’m pretty sure you’ve never had anything in, near or around your arse.” Harry said softly.

 

“I- No...” Louis sighed out. “And all the time, huh?” Louis grinned.

 

“Had to get off somehow. Wanking just doesn’t cover it sometimes. There’s things you can use.” Harry said.

 

Louis turned his head, pressing his lips to Harry’s jaw. “Harry Styles, do you have a vibrator?” Louis giggled.

 

“A few...” Harry trailed off, small smile on his face.

 

“Yeah?” Louis whispered.

 

“Uh huh.” Harry breathed out.

 

Louis paused for a second. “What’s it feel like?” Louis asked quietly,

 

“Good. So good. You- You feel it down here.” Harry mumbled, pressing his palm into Louis lower stomach. “And it just- You feel it all over. S’really good.” He told him.

 

“Sounds like it. Does it hurt?” Louis asked.

“I- At first it can, yeah... There’s prep and stuff you have to do. Can’t just shove it in. Like I said before, it’s really different.” Harry said softly, trailing his hand up to Louis’ chest, softly brushing his thumb over the boy’s nipple.

 

“I- You’ll take care of me. I trust you.” Louis whispered, softly sucking at Harry’s jaw.

 

“Course I will. Go nice and slow. Make sure you’re okay. And if you don’t like it, we’ll stop.” Harry murmured, bringing his other hand to Louis’ chest, pulling him closer.

 

“Yeah, okay. Sounds good, Haz.” Louis said.

 

“Yeah? You’d want to?” Harry questioned.

 

“Of course. Just gotta- Gotta ease me into it. Like- I’ve got no idea what I’m doing.” Louis told him.

 

“I know, Lou. Technically, you’re a virgin.” Harry smirked.

 

Louis reached a hand up and smacked the side of his head. “Don’t be mean.” He mumbled. “How’s it feel, taking Louis Tomlinson’s virginity?” Louis asked.

 

“Don’t know. Haven’t done it yet.” Harry said.

 

“You will.” Louis whispered. “Let’s clean up. M’hungry.” He said.

 

“Alright, princess.” Harry said smugly.

 

“If I’m your princess, then you have to wash me and feed me. No exceptions.” Louis told him.

 

“Of course I will.” Harry said softly.

 

He reached out for the body wash and opened it, pouring some in his palm before putting it back down. He brought his hand to Louis’ chest and started rubbing over his chest and shoulders before rubbing his arms. He brought his hand back and scrubbed over Louis’ stomach, making sure all the cum was gone before trailing his hand down lower. He gently grabbed Louis’ cock, stroking a few times before moving down to his balls. He rubbed over them before moving his hand back farther, lightly brushing Louis’ entrance.

 

“Harry...” Louis gasped, his hand immediately clutching onto Harry’s arm.

 

“Just cleaning, love. Relax, okay? You’re fine.” Harry murmured, gently rubbing his hand up and down the cleft of Louis’ arse, rubbing over his hole.

 

“I- I-“ Louis choked out.

 

Harry pulled his hand back, moving it up to Louis’ stomach. Louis’ chest was heaving, harsh breaths leaving his lips.

 

“Y’okay?” Harry whispered.

 

“I-“ Louis slowly nodded, trying to calm his breathing.

 

“Not so bad. Can you do your legs? I can’t reach them.” Harry said softly.

 

“Y-Yeah.” Louis breathed out. “Hand me the-“

 

Harry picked up the bottle of body wash and handed it to Louis. Louis took it with shaky hands, pouring some in his palm and proceeding to clean his body.

 

“Y’want me to wash your hair?” Harry asked, pressing a small kiss to Louis’ neck.

 

“If you want.” Louis mumbled, turning his head to peck Harry’s lips.

 

“I do.” Harry murmured.

 

He cleaned Louis’ hair with soft touches, scratching his scalp and sometimes tugging the strands. Louis was breathing softly, his eyes shut, by the time Harry finished.

 

“Okay?” Harry whispered.

 

“Yeah, thanks.” Louis replied softly.

 

“Y’welcome.” Harry said.

 

“M’still hungry, Hazza. Make me food.” Louis said, lightly nudging Harry with his shoulder.

 

“Yeah, yeah. Lemme clean m’self.” Harry told him. Louis moved forward and moved to the other end of the tub, back resting against the wall, staring at Harry as he cleaned himself. “You’re staring, Lou.” Harry said.

 

“You’re pretty.” Louis said, smiling softly at him.

 

“Thanks, Lou. You’re not too bad yourself.” Harry chuckled.

 

“Oh, piss off.” Louis grumbled, splashing water at him.

 

“Did you really just splash me? And you say I’m a child.” Harry sighed out.

 

“You are a child.” Louis fought back.

 

“Do you want food or not?” Harry asked exasperatedly.

 

“I don’t want it, I _need_ it. Y’know, to live and stuff.” Louis said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

 

“Well, what do you _need_ to eat?” Harry questioned as he slowly stood up in the tub, holding out a hand for Louis to take.

 

Louis unplugged the drain before grabbing Harry’s hand, allowing the boy to pull him up. “I _need_ tacos.” Louis told him before leaning up to peck Harry’s lips.

 

“I guess I could do that.” Harry whispered before pulling Louis back in, connecting their lips.

 

Louis let out a sigh from his nose and brought his arms up, wrapping them around Harry’s neck. Harry wrapped his arms around Louis’ back, pulling the boy in closer. Louis let out a small giggle and pulled back, pushing his face into Harry’s neck.

 

“Come on, Haz. Let’s get out of here.” Louis said softly.

 

Harry nodded and stepped out of the tub, picking up a towel from the shelf. He wrapped it around his waist before picking one up for Louis. Louis smiled at him and stepped out of the tub, wrapping himself in the fluffy fabric.

 

“Thanks, love.” Louis murmured, bringing the towel up to his hair and running it through it.

 

Harry smiled at him and nodded before making his way to the door. He walked out and started heading towards his room, Louis following him out.

 

“I’ll meet you downstairs, babe.” Harry called over his shoulder as he walked into his room.

 

Louis let out a small sigh as he walked into his own room, moving over to the dresser to get clothes. He pulled out some briefs, a pair of joggers and a tank top, putting them on before moving over to the bed. He walked around the bed and grabbed his phone off the side table, picking it up. He had a text from Liam.

 

’ _Everything okay?_ ’

 

’ _Fantastic(;’_ Louis texted back.

 

He put his phone in his pocket and made his way to the kitchen, finding tacos sitting on the table and Harry sitting there. Louis scampered over to the boy and wrapped his arms around Harry’s shoulders from behind.

 

“You’re the best. I love you.” Louis squealed, pressing kisses all over Harry’s cheek.

 

“You’re ridiculous but I love you too. Now, come eat.” Harry chuckled out.

 

Louis nodded and pulled out the chair next to Harry, plopping down and reaching out for a taco. They ate in a comfortable silence, cleaning the dishes when they were done. By the time it was nine o’ clock, they were curled up together on the couch.

 

Louis was in between Harry’s legs, back to chest, as Harry stroked over his stomach. The TV was on in the background, some documentary about whales. Louis all of a sudden turned around in Harry’s grasp, pressing their chests together.

 

“Hi, Lou.” Harry murmured, bringing his hands up to the boy’s hair.

 

“Hey, Hazza. You’re soft.” Louis mumbled, nuzzling into the boy’s neck.

 

“Are you calling me fat?” Harry fake gasped.

 

“No, you- Your skin is really soft.” Louis breathed out, lightly mouthing at Harry’s jaw.

 

“You’re cute. Cute and cuddly.” Harry said.

 

“C’mere. Wanna- Wanna kiss you.” Louis whispered sleepily.

 

Harry ducked his head down, pressing their lips together before pulling back. “You sound tired, Lou. Bedtime, c’mon.” Harry said softly.

 

“I- Yeah. Wanna- Yeah...” Louis said quietly. He pushed himself off of Harry’s chest, flopping back on the other cushions. “Carry me.” He mumbled, reaching his hands up and making grabby motions.

 

Harry let out a small chuckle and stood up from the couch, stretching out before bending down to pick Louis up, turning the TV off first. He carried Louis, bridal style, up the stairs.

 

“Staying with you.” Louis muttered, clutching onto Harry’s shirt.

 

“That’s fine.” Harry said, pushing his door open with his foot before shutting it the same way. He carried Louis over to the bed, gently placing him down. “Clothes off?” Harry asked.

 

“Uh huh.” Louis breathed out, lifting his arms over his head so Harry could take his shirt off, eyes already shut.

 

Harry cracked a small smile and carefully undressed Louis, trying not to startle him too much. He took off his own clothes before crawling in next to Louis, pulling the covers up over them. He pulled Louis into his chest, nosing into the boy’s hair.

 

“Night, Lou. I love you.” Harry whispered.

 

“N’Haz. Iloveyoutoo.” Louis slurred out, bringing his hand up to tangle with Harry’s on top of his chest, both of them slipping off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> feedback is awesome!  
> i love you guys so much<3 xx


End file.
